


Might as well

by mx_vertiginous



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Felching, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Necrophilia, rigor mortis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a horrible story about a disgusting person and you shouldn't read it at all.</p><p>Please read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might as well

The Organic Mechanic left the vault exhausted. It was the middle of the night and he’d been up late assisting The Immortan in breeding his wives since before dinner time. Tired as hell, half horny from the sounds of violent fucking all night, and bloody from where The Dag had scratched him, he wanted nothing more than a quick wank and a shot of rotgut ‘Shine before he crashed out. 

But he forced himself to make a pass through the Blood Shed, make sure nothing had gone wrong in his absence. Things were quiet. A couple of War Boys were sleeping still on transfusion lines. But in the back, where the spent blood bags were kept chained, he smelled something amiss. Sure enough, one of the blood bags had drained out, and apparently died while passed out in chains, curled up in a fetal position. The fecal matter from his loosened bowels stunk up the place. Organic was loathe to clean up the situation, but didn’t want to let the mess get any worse. Examining the man, he seemed to have been dead maybe 2 or 3 hours, rigor mortis was just starting to set in around the face and neck. Nothing much to be done about it now, so he stripped off the man’s soiled pants and threw a few buckets of water over him to flush off the feces and kill off the stench. He’d make his Red Thumbs clean up the rest in the morning. 

And then, seeing the man’s naked ass in the moonlight, he had a bright idea. Glancing around, he saw that the only other living things in the Blood Bay were asleep. Not that anyone cared about a dead blood bag anyway. Propping the body sideways against the wall, and giving it another rinse in some fresh water, he ran his finger around the man’s still loose anal sphincter. Perfect. Taking off his apron and throwing it aside, he loosened his pants and gave his cock a few warm up strokes, then plunged in hard and deep into the man’s cold arsehole. In just a few thrusts he realized the brilliance of this plan as the rigor mortis settled into the small muscles of the man’s anus, and snugged tight around his cock. Each throbbing thrust was against an ever firmer ring of sphincter until he came with a grunt, hard and deep into the dead man’s arse. He leaned into the body, his cock still twitching until he was soft enough to pull out. But there was one last urge he had to indulge before shuffling off to bed. He curled his finger in and scooped the cum from deep in the blood bag, leaning down to suck a glob of his warm salty cum out of the dead man’s cold arsehole.


End file.
